


〖第14只飯團〗【兔赤】赤葦的孕期全記錄|vlog|意外驚喜|產前抑鬱

by lavendarmilktea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendarmilktea/pseuds/lavendarmilktea
Summary: *一根手指內的王牌先生更新了一個視頻赤葦的孕期全紀錄|VLOG|那些不敢想的驚喜|產前抑鬱4,000,005 views一根手指內的王牌先生1.45M subscribers · 450 videos*友情提示：【】內的字表示字幕
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	〖第14只飯團〗【兔赤】赤葦的孕期全記錄|vlog|意外驚喜|產前抑鬱

【2024.03.24】我的驚喜

“嗯……是這樣的。”畫面里的赤葦抹了把臉，看上去有些哭笑不得，“呃…嗯…”

赤葦已經很久沒有在鏡頭前露出那麼不自在的神情，他在廁所里頭，因為來不及打理的細軟黑發翹得一塌糊塗，身後的鏡面映出他單手舉著相機的模樣。

“直接給你們看吧…” 赤葦吧相機轉過去，他微微顫抖的手上拿著一支粉色的驗孕棒，上頭顯示結果的地方赫然是兩條清晰的紅線。

“我……” 他又把鏡頭轉回來，這時已經坐在了馬桶上，眼眶看上去有點紅，“光太郎還不知道……我是從…前天吧，前天真的很不舒服，以為是生病了，但沒有…只是一直想吐…沒想到…”

“他還在比賽，明天回來…”赤葦似乎是開始盤算，“那我今天就先不說了，明天直接一起去醫院。”

“我也很期待他會怎麼說。”赤葦笑起來，“肯定要哭了。”

【2024.03.25】給木兔的驚喜

“噓——”赤葦把鏡頭放在了家裡的電視櫃上，“這邊應該拍得到，他大概還有20分鐘…嗯，差不多20分鐘就回來了。”

接下來的影片被加速處理，是赤葦戴著眼鏡，穿著寬松的居家服和襪子坐在沙發前的地板辦公，除了反復看時鐘的動作有點曝露出他的緊張，其實一切就和之前的vlog一樣。

“咔噠”，是家裡門被打開的聲音，他們養的狗嗨啾先沖了過去。赤葦抬頭看了眼玄關，又突然意識到自己這樣似乎不正常，迅速地低下頭繼續辦公，但他的動作變得僵硬，很明顯註意力早已不在工作上——

“嗨啾——”還沒拍到木兔，他擼狗的聲音已經被錄了進來，“嗨啾有沒有想爸比？”

“京治——” 急促的腳步聲好像還伴隨著行李箱反倒的聲音，“京治，我回來了！”

赤葦咻一下地站起來。

這大概是他在影片裡面出現過最緊張的一次，好在木兔完全沒有發現，從玄關走過來的時候一下就用力地把赤葦抱住了，然後浮誇地轉了一圈，嗨啾在旁邊繞著他們跑，因為木兔回來很是興奮。

赤葦整個人被木兔帶進了懷里，身高差距讓他正好能埋在對方的鎖骨，木兔埋在赤葦衣領非常用力地吸了一口。

“啊——汲取京治力量——充電中——”

“歡迎回來，”赤葦邊笑邊拍拍他的背，“我快被勒死了。”

“七日不見，如隔一周——”

赤葦嘆氣，“不用如......”

“我真的好想你、好想你好想你......”木兔抬頭，手摸著赤葦的臉，低垂的眼神看上去很溫柔，大概是因為不知道鏡頭的存在，表現出了毫無保留的愛意。事實上鏡頭正對著他的臉，反而赤葦露出的只有背面。

木兔微微俯下身要吻住赤葦，赤葦抬手捂住了他的嘴。

“唔——為蛇魔補讓我親親——”

“不是說了你回來了要給你個禮物嗎？”赤葦身子後仰，木兔還在往前湊，倆人之間就間隔著赤葦的手，木兔乾脆騰出一隻手把赤葦擋住的手抓過來親了親。

“光太郎！”赤葦趕緊打住對方的意圖。

“好、好。”木兔終於放開赤葦，似乎有一瞬間的失望，可隨著赤葦翻找的動作，他聲音很快又明亮了起來。

“真的有禮物嗎？哇——這麼好——”

“又不是沒給你送過禮物。”赤葦從茶幾上拿過準備好的小盒子，剪輯師很過分地放大了赤葦其實正在顫抖的手腕，“這個。”

木兔接過來的時候眼神都亮了，“這什麼？”

“開開看？”

木兔晃了晃盒子，里頭發出東西的碰撞聲，“聽上去小小的。”

“嗯…” 赤葦咬著嘴唇，“目前的確是小小的。”

“？” 木兔露出了一個有點疑惑的表情，然後撕開了包裝。

“這什麼？”木兔從盒子里頭掏出了一本說明書，看了一會兒後愣住了，他望向赤葦，赤葦就回望他。

沒得到回應的木兔急切地把盒子里剩下的那個“禮物”，也就是驗孕棒，掏出來，對著那本小說明書看，不停左右對照，神色表現出他難以置信發生了什麼，赤葦在一旁默默地盯著他，唯一露出他焦急不安的端倪是，他的手用力地絞在了褲縫。

“這是真的嗎？”對照了三五次的木兔終於看向赤葦，“真的嗎？”

“上面說兩條線，是代表有baby了？” 赤葦大概也不知道木兔還能發出這麼高的聲調，可以去唱夜後的詠嘆調了，有點好笑道，“嗯。”

幾乎在赤葦點頭的瞬間木兔就掉下眼淚，“哇——京治，這…這是真的嗎？”

木兔先是抓住了赤葦的肩，張開手想把赤葦再次抱起來，又怕弄疼他，只得訕訕地放下手，一個一米九快三十歲的大男人站在那邊看上去手足無措。

但他驚又喜的模樣成功逗樂了赤葦。

他笑著主動張開雙臂圈在木兔的頸脖，木兔很明顯不敢使勁地輕輕搭在赤葦的腰上，另一隻手揉了揉赤葦的頭發，兩個人頭靠頭，親昵地抱了很久。

“什麼時候？”木兔顧不上自己的眼淚，他稍微退開後先幫赤葦抹了抹臉，“我的天，我不敢相信這是真的，太好了，真的，京治，這是最棒的禮物了……”

“我昨天驗的。”赤葦的手還圈在木兔的脖子上，“然後預約了今天去醫院。”

“那我們現在就去嗎？”木兔急切地問。

“等一下，”赤葦放開了木兔，然後跑到了鏡頭前，他把相機拿起來，“你得先跟大家打個招呼。”

木兔一愣，“赤葦竟然在錄影！你都拍下來了嗎？”他驚訝地看向鏡頭後的赤葦。

“啊，那不行——” 木兔抓著赤葦的肩膀搶過了相機，然後把哈吃哈赤喘的嗨啾也抱起來，於是畫面擠進了兔赤兩個人淚痕未乾的臉和一隻狗。

“我哭得好醜怎麼辦？”木兔盯著畫面說，赤葦皺了皺眉道，“你哪裡醜我實在看不出來。”

“不管了，我希望寶寶長得像京治一點，”木兔燦笑起來。

“希望寶寶長得像光太郎一點，”赤葦也笑起來。

好像每次只要另一個人做了什麼表情，另一個就會迅速被感染。

“反正最後就是要告訴大家，”木兔吻在赤葦的額角，笑得很開心，感染魔咒也跟著發作，“我們當爸爸啦！”

【2024.03.29】給他們的驚喜（5周）

“我現在在OO體育館。” 赤葦放大版的美貌猝不及防地出現在屏幕前，他還不是很能掌握自拍的技巧， “我來看光太郎練習，待會一起回家。”

“他最近比賽和訓練很忙，”赤葦照他的肚子，看上去還是平坦，“上次去產檢的時候，我們才發現已經一個多月了……但是到現在還是覺得很不可思議。”

鏡頭一轉，拍到了正在場上的木兔，赤葦伸手指了指木兔，“看上去很認真的呢。”

接著幾個木兔扣球的特寫，然後赤葦才從場邊湊過去。木兔擦著汗跑過來，赤葦給他遞上了水和毛巾，鏡頭捕捉到的畫面里，木兔下場後眼睛里只剩赤葦。

“赤葦今天來，其實我有一個請求。”木兔汗水淋漓的手臂圈著赤葦的肩，但赤葦顯然不是很介意。

“什麼？”赤葦側頭看他，木兔也與他對視，“我們來整小侑他們吧？”

“怎麼整？” 赤葦馬上意識到木兔說什麼，他笑起來，“我以為你憋不住早說出去了。”

“就給他們看上次你那個超音波的照片” 木兔提議，“然後嚇一嚇他們，怎麼樣？”

“誰會被那個嚇到啊——”赤葦說著卻開始翻包包，木兔嘟囔著，那是大驚喜啊，誰不會嚇到，然後赤葦掏出了那張超音波照片，“好像還沒正式拍過……”

“那我來拍！”木兔指著照片上的一個很小的白色球球，“就是這個，是我女兒！”

“女兒個頭，根本還沒有性別。”赤葦吐槽，“這個人現在就一直說這個是他女兒，還把這張拍下來設成了壁紙。”

“我這不是高興嗎！”木兔愛不釋手地拿著相片，“好了我們現在把女兒給他們看看！”

赤葦拿著相機跟在風一樣跑走的木兔後頭，那邊木兔似乎叫過來的幾個人也是赤葦的熟人，算是高中就有的交情了。 

“給你們看。”木兔翻著白色的那一面遞到了日向的手上。

“這是什麼?”日向似乎很期待，看了看木兔後又看向赤葦，“這是什麼啊……”

日向翻到正面後，在旁邊本就眼饞很久的宮侑立刻把頭湊過去，“誒誒我也要看。”

赤葦在鏡頭後輕笑，他跟木兔說，“你覺得他們會知道那是什麼嗎？”

木兔思考片刻，“他們可能不知道，但是佐久早肯定知道。”

“我也覺得——”

“這是……這是不是照baby的那種照片！”日向突然意味到什麼地叫出來，倒是沒有像兔赤倆人預料的那麼傻。

站在一旁不是很滿意自己被叫過來的佐久早聽見後終於有點反應，緩緩地往那兩個扒著照片不放的人湊近一步。

“哇啊——！”日向和宮侑像是二重男高那樣叫起來，佐久早還在嘗試看到那張照片然後不碰到他們兩個的身體。

“嘿——嘿——”木兔笑出來，日向大聲叫，“是不是！有baby了！！！赤葦前輩！”他把照片塞還給木兔，然後蹦到赤葦身前。

“為什麼不是木兔前輩？”宮侑看上去也很興奮，但不妨礙他故意講些可能概率為0的垃圾話。

佐久早翻了個白眼，他根本還沒來得及看見那張照片，搞不好上面是一個奧特曼也說不定，他們兩個又看不出來，“你怎麼不說是你懷的？”

“恭喜!!——”日向沒有理會他們，他伸出手，“我可以摸摸看赤葦前輩的肚子嗎？”

“我也想要摸摸看！”宮侑好奇寶寶舉起手，果然到這種環節絕對不能少了他。

“不行！”木兔橫到赤葦前面，先狠狠地看了眼日向，然後宮侑，最後對上佐久早的面癱臉——

“我不想摸。”佐久早說。

“我老公和我女兒怎麼可以給人隨便摸。”木兔滿意地從鼻孔出了口氣，日向和宮侑立刻湊上去眼巴巴地問怎麼知道是女孩子，拜托可不可以讓他們摸一下，或是讓赤葦把衣服掀起來也行，他們想看看凸起來的肚子長什麼樣。

赤葦已經懶得去辯解他們還不知道孩子的性別，佐久早卻難得主動湊過來。

“懷孕會很辛苦，照顧孩子也很麻煩，但還是恭喜你們。”

“謝謝。”赤葦的笑顏沒入鏡，只拍到佐久早點了點頭，難得也露出淺淺的笑意。

【2024.03.30】第五周 忙碌的開端

“今天在家裡陪赤葦。” 木兔把相機架在中島上，他圍著圍裙正在煎鮭魚，“其實呢…我接下來球隊會很忙…不對，我從最近比賽就開始變多了，沒能一直陪著京治，覺得很對不起他……還有之後出國比賽也就不能一直見…目前還在想辦法盡量多陪他們…”

平底鍋發出滋滋的油煎聲音，木兔自顧自繼續說，“赤葦好可憐，吃了要吐，不吃太餓也會吐，有時候聞到牙膏的味道就吐了……大家懷孕的時候都這麼累嗎？”

“每次看到赤葦吐都吐不出來，我就很難受。”木兔把魚盛到盤子里，“連小侑送來的飯團也吃不多，明明以前可以一口氣吃好幾個。”

“你們說，如果我不在的時候，赤葦會不會因為吃不下就不吃飯了？”木兔把鮭魚弄散開，準備用旁邊的海苔、白米和蛋絲做成飯捲。

“我記得我媽媽說，之前她懷我的時候都是完全沒有在節制地吃，胖了好多，赤葦為什麼這麼辛苦呢？”

“接下來還有8個月，每天都要這樣嗎？”他手上鋪著白米的動作放慢了，“如果是這樣…”

“如果是這樣我要收回之前說想要一支排球隊的想法了，”木兔往上頭放備好的料，“這個待會切成一小塊一小塊的他比較願意吃，然後我還想再煎一下，讓它熱一點，赤葦不能吃涼的。”

“不放油了，赤葦現在對味道特別敏感，討厭油的味道。裡面的鮭魚已經有好的油脂和蛋白質了。”木兔把飯捲捲在一起，突然又笑了，“你們知道嗎，昨天赤葦還嫌棄嗨啾臭，明明大概3天前才洗過澡啊——”

“赤葦不知道什麼時候起來，”木兔抬眼看了下時間，“好快就8點鐘了，感覺難得的假日剩下十幾個鐘頭又要睡覺了啊。”

【2024.04.02】第六周 離別

鏡頭被架在客廳里，正好拍得到玄關，那裡放了一個大行李箱，上頭貼著MSBY大標和JAPAN，其實還有他跟赤葦的貓頭鷹logo還有以前梟谷的配色條紋。

“那我走了。”兩個人似乎是從飯廳走過來，木兔說完後轉身抱住赤葦，赤葦毫不猶豫地緊緊回抱他，看上去很是眷戀跟不捨，抱了好一下才松開，由於時間關系，木兔得蹲下穿鞋準備出門了。

“我走了啊。”木兔穿好鞋，拖著行李走到了門前，赤葦站在玄關口朝他揮揮手。

木兔看他半晌，又快走回來抱住赤葦，赤葦拍拍他的背，倆人抱在一起晃。

“該走了光太郎，你要遲到了。”赤葦的頭靠在木兔的肩上，狠心提醒，大概只有他自己知道其實心裡有多捨不得，但他的個性一向如此。

“嗯。”木兔揉揉赤葦的頭發，最後親了親他的額角，“我盡量回來。”

“不要耽誤練習。”赤葦摸著木兔的臉，“我會想你。”

木兔一步三回頭，艱難地打開家裡大門，然後在赤葦的目送中再次關上它。

赤葦站了片刻後突然蹲下了，背影看不清是在發呆還是在哭，緩緩地把木兔的室內拖穩妥地擺好才轉身離開。

【同天木兔手機拍攝】

木兔坐在車內，他用手捂住了臉，等到放下的時候眼睛很紅，“我現在就好想赤葦。”

“他們現在是兩個人，所以赤葦肯定是加倍地想我。”木兔笑了笑，然後給自己扣上安全戴，他嘴角揚起，神色卻沒有喜悅的感覺。

一會兒他才對著鏡頭緩緩道，“我是不是一個很糟的老公和爸爸啊？”

木兔的肩膀聳拉下來，他進入了低落模式，但無法找那個會哄他的人來安慰，因為比起自己，更需要安慰的是赤葦。

【2024.04.09】第八周 一個人的赤葦

“我今天要來煮水餃。”赤葦戴著眼鏡出現在鏡頭前，背景是廚房，“這個是木兔包的.......不要問我他怎麼會，我也不知道他去哪裡學的。”說到最後的時候笑意很濃。

“他原本就很喜歡做菜，”他從夾鏈袋拿出5顆，“比較煩的是...雖然做出的菜很好吃，但每次把廚房弄得太亂了。”

赤葦把餃子丟下滾水中煮，然後手撐在腰部後頭，“那個鍋啊，碗盤啊，他用完就給我堆在水槽里，然後青菜我常常發現他都亂洗一通，反正就是廚房給我弄得一團糟......”

“常常忘記蓋上鹽巴的蓋子這點我最討厭。”

“他太急躁了，什麼都要快快快，我和食材又不會跑。” 餃子浮上來，赤葦往裡頭倒了杯水，“光太郎說這樣皮會吃起來比較Q。”

“你問我的話，其實我也不知道有什麼區別，”赤葦笑，“一直都是他在煮，我也會照他說的煮。”

“他做飯的時候我時常在旁邊幫他收拾碗盤，他就會一直碎念菜要怎麼煮怎麼煮。”赤葦往再次滾起的水裡加青菜，“我那時候想，我只要撐到他回來給我煮就行了......誰知道會有今天呢？”

青菜和餃子盛盤裝，熱氣蒸白了赤葦的鏡片，他摘下後雙手合十，“我開動了。”

【2024.04.20】第九周 撒嬌

“不行——”木兔開著車，相機橫在他倆的中間，赤葦則是拿著手機猛滑。

“我沒看到有人說吃孕婦不能吃麥當勞，”赤葦在搜索欄上打著各種搜索詞的組合，“他們只說要少吃。”

“那你是不是前天吃過了？”木兔看了眼後照鏡，很真切地想勸赤葦，“你昨天也吃了雞塊。”

“......” 赤葦靜默了一下，然後道，“如果一個月能吃5次，那我還有一次的額度。”

木兔撓了撓頭，不知道怎麼說，他也不曾想過要限制對方的問題，因為其實赤葦從前也不喜歡這種垃圾食品，直到昨天中午赤葦主動提出要吃麥當勞，他欣然答應後，晚上卻再次被要求吃麥當勞，木兔才察覺不對勁。

“光太郎......”赤葦使出殺手鐧，他戳了戳木兔的手臂，尾音拖得很長。

“不然我們明天問醫生好嗎？”木兔敗下陣來，畢竟比起餓肚子，木兔更希望孕吐嚴重的赤葦能吃下東西，“只是今天不能點碳酸飲料了，那會讓你脹氣。”

“好。”得到肯定回應的赤葦揚起嘴角。

木兔發現現在的赤葦好像有點愛撒嬌，也比較依賴他一點。

【2024.04.20】第九周 意外驚喜

赤葦躺在產檢臺上，木兔也握著他的手，醫生的b超儀還在赤葦的肚皮上挪動著，兔赤倆人面面相覷，因為醫生實在沉默得詭異，讓他們不自覺地跟著緊綳神經。

“呃...醫生，請問...” 木兔有些遲疑地問出來，因為即使再努力地想看懂屏幕上黑白的畫面，還是有看沒有懂。

“啊——是這樣的...” 木兔和赤葦都死死地盯著開口的醫生，但經驗老道的醫生一推眼鏡，淡定開口。

“是雙胞胎哦，赤葦君和木兔君，恭喜你們。”

“啊？” 赤葦嚇得打了個嗝。

木兔看向發愣的赤葦，又看向醫生。

“真的嗎？” 

“是哦，兩個baby在這里、跟這里。”醫生指出上面兩個比上次大了一些的白色橢圓。

突然的驚喜把倆人都砸暈了，一時間不知道該說什麼好，赤葦望向那邊好像又要哭出來的木兔，倆人對視了一眼，然後赤葦噗嗤一下笑出來。

“京治不準笑啊——”木兔癟嘴，但幾秒後自己傻笑出來，“感覺像胸口接一傳，然後直接得分了。”

“根本是腳不小心墊在了差點接不到的球下麵的程度。”赤葦思維跟著木兔化。

“希望兩個人不要在裡面打架，”木兔已經自顧自出現不少幻想，和赤葦聊了起來，“想到小侑和小治他們......總之不能讓他們變成那樣。”

“你這個話被他們聽到是要被圍毆的。” 

“既然說到這個，還是要提醒你們一下。”醫生聽著也笑起來，“現在的胎兒是一大一小，雖然是正常現象，但難保不會出現自然淘汰的情況。”

“...什麼意思？” 赤葦問，倆人嘴角的笑容變得僵硬。

“就是大的撐死，小的餓死。”醫生點點頭，“不用緊張，幾率其實不高。”

方纔還談笑的倆人心情瞬間跌入谷底，這次產檢的心情簡直如同過山車。

醫生把赤葦肚子上的耦合劑擦乾凈，“多補充均衡營養，其他的其實不用過度擔心。”

【產檢回家後】

赤葦盤腿坐在木兔岔開的腿間，倆人幾乎都沒什麼說話，連嗨啾也安安靜靜地趴在旁邊，電視上播的是他們買的DVD——新手爸媽必修課。

“我以後都不會再吃麥當勞了。” 赤葦靠在木兔的肩上突然開口，電視還在反復地播放新生兒的抱法。

“......”木兔張了張嘴但沒說話，他害怕隨意講點什麼都會引起赤葦的不安和內疚。

“如果......” 赤葦又說，木兔乾脆打斷他最近容易跑偏的思緒，“京治，我們給baby們取個名字吧？”

赤葦沒有說話，木兔緊接著說，“你看，現在有兩個baby，我們總不能喊baby1跟baby2吧?”

“嗯.......” 赤葦又想說些什麼，木兔直接說，“我們就先取個小名？”

“叫什麼好呢......”木兔拖了個長音，他偷瞄一旁的赤葦，發現對方終於好像也不去想那些有的沒的了，於是也開始認真思索，“用食物比較簡單一點吧......”

木兔靈光一閃，“燒肉定食怎麼樣——”

“不怎麼樣！”赤葦氣笑，“一個燒肉、一個定食嗎? 聽上去兩個都像偏食小孩。”

“唔......”木兔眉頭蹙成一球，“好難......”

“別硬想了...這樣也沒辦法想到什麼好的...” 赤葦說，“等橋到船頭自然直吧.....”

“！”木兔扳過赤葦的身子，赤葦給了他一個迷惑的眼神，然後木兔興奮道，“船到橋頭自然捲！”

“......” 赤葦左顧右盼，但現在沒人能來解救他。

眼前木兔閃閃發光的眼睛又不好拒絕，片刻後只好無奈開口，順便闡述一下自己的心聲，“...我實在是開不了口..口香糖。”

“叫口香糖和自然捲？”木兔眉頭又皺起來，半晌他說，“但是如果他們兩個都沒有自然捲呢？”

“......你問我我問誰？” 赤葦白眼翻了一圈。

木兔還在拼命地想，赤葦很怕他待會口出驚人地提議“王牌”、“飯團”這樣的東西，如果叫排球就更詭異了，於是他覺得自己至少要比木兔想得快一點。

赤葦拍拍木兔的肩，木兔看向他，“我們之前有接過......在之前的一次影片里......”

“.......山上採藥去，山下智久來？”

“...不是。”

“......”木兔這下連臉都皺成一團，赤葦倒是笑開了。

他又顫顫巍巍道，“難道是...一哭二鬧三上悠亞...?”

“喂——”赤葦又氣又笑，打了他一下，“你想要你女兒一個叫三上，一個叫悠亞？”

木兔驚喜了一下，立刻思緒跑偏，“真的是女兒？”

“我....”被木兔感染半天赤葦都要忘了寶寶有可能是男的，赤葦盯了他半天，“你很討厭。”

“啊？”

赤葦嘆了口氣，“因禍得福。”

“巧克力！”木兔迅速接道，然後赤葦抬了抬眉，木兔在對方駭人的眼光下，頭腦風暴了三秒鐘，終於想起來，他拍手道，“柳橙汁？無心插柳柳橙汁？還是東施效顰蘋果汁？”

“柳橙汁。”

“O——K——”木兔打個響指，“巧克力和柳橙汁！”

“......” 赤葦大夢初醒，不知道自己怎麼就給木兔帶溝里了。

DVD已經播到超療愈寶寶洗澡教學，裡面的教學人員解釋：“最好是一邊叫寶寶的名字，一邊解說一邊洗哦，像這樣把水輕輕潑上寶寶的背——對，這樣寶寶會比較有安全感，也會比較乖哦！”

赤葦看向木兔，木兔看了眼電視然後看向赤葦。

“以後你來幫他們洗澡。”赤葦說。

“啊?”木兔一愣，“可以啊。”

赤葦腦中頓時涌入無數畫面，和電視機里的溫馨從容不同，木兔手忙腳亂地大叫柳橙汁和巧克力，然後給寶寶搓肚皮和腦袋。

赤葦笑道，“那就說定了。”

【2024.04.23】第十周 又是離別

“等我一下，” 木兔講完後迅速地拎出兩個行李箱，推到了大門口。

赤葦的車門那邊半開著，他拿起鏡頭說悄悄話，“如果我現在自己下車光太郎肯定要發火了。”

“京治！是不是在說我什麼壞話....?” 木兔正好走回來，他幾乎半抱著赤葦才把他從G63弄下來，還一邊碎碎念，“這個太高了，我不敢讓你自己下來。”

“我無話可說。”赤葦顯然對自己如同公主般的待遇極其不適應，“以後不坐你車了。”

“那怎麼行...”木兔看著赤葦打開了家裡大門，然後聲音洪亮地打了個招呼，“媽——我們回來了！”

“回來啦？”一名戴著眼鏡的婦女穿著圍裙從廚房走出來，笑起來的時候仿佛還能窺見她年輕時的美貌，“東西先放書房，已經準備開飯咯。”

“好——”赤葦和木兔應答著，然後把行李推進了書房。

“那，我們要跟媽媽一起吃飯，就不拍攝了。” 赤葦朝著鏡頭揮手，揮著揮著他側身朝正在清點行李箱物品的木兔招招手，看上去像在叫寵物。

木兔見狀乖乖地跑過來鑽進了赤葦的臂彎下，赤葦摟著他的肩，木兔擺擺手。

“掰掰——”

【同天晚上赤葦的手機拍攝】

“光太郎去集訓了。”赤葦躺在床上，頭發軟軟地搭在他頰邊，“他不放心我，所以我就回來和媽媽一起住。”

“可能要5月？5月底，才能再見到吧。”赤葦掰著手指，白凈的臉頰在月光下顯得透亮，他的話語斷斷續續，看上去是停頓了不少次，有些欲言又止的感覺。

“以前的這個時間他也是很忙，”他拉了拉被子，“當然那個時候我也很忙......”

“可能就是太閑了，” 赤葦現在只露出一雙眼睛，“所以才會特別想他。”

“我平時不是這種個性的。”還是小小地為自己辯解了一下。

“或是因為我們現在是三個人，巧克力和柳橙汁也很想爸比。”他自己講完後靜默了很久。

“好了各位，今天就先到這里吧，我困了。”赤葦打了個呵欠，有淚下過他的眼角，“大家——晚安——”

【2024.05.06】第十二周 集訓時期

“哇——”木兔躺倒在椅子上，待會要出發去比賽的東西已經全數準備好。

“現在感覺如何？”掌鏡人問。

“沖了一個超級飽的電！”木兔拍了拍自己的手臂，“只要看到京治就充滿100%”

“光是視頻就100%？” 掌鏡人笑出來，“那見面呢？”

“見面那肯定就是120%！！” 木兔大聲答道，他把手機拿到鏡頭前，“給大家看看我的鎖屏。”

“鎖屏是我和京治結婚當天的照片，” 上頭是夕陽餘暉和倆人在沙灘上牽手的畫面，木兔一臉驕傲道，“是不是很美？我用了3年都捨不得換。”

“是是是。”

“現在還有這個。”木兔指紋解鎖，他的壁紙立刻出現在鏡頭前，“我的兩個寶貝女兒。”

“真的是女兒？” 掌鏡人問，“這知道的也太早了吧？我怎麼覺得你在唬我，上次明明也是胡說的還這麼肯定。”

“我知道他們一定會是超可愛、超像京治的美女！”木兔的鼻子出了口氣。

“我x，又是你自己猜的吧！” 掌鏡人叫出來，木兔回嘴說才不是他猜的。

“我看看。”掌鏡人把手機拿近，端詳了片刻，“我看是兩個男的沒跑了。”

“喂喂喂——”木兔把手機奪回去，“你才是瞎猜的吧——！醫生都沒說！”

掌鏡人哼了一聲，“肯定是男的，跟我和治的看上去差不多。”

“等巧克力和柳橙汁出生後他們一定會討厭你！！”木兔大聲叫道，然後拿著枕頭丟向掌鏡人。

正中紅心的鏡頭一陣晃動，像是倒在床鋪上一樣黑掉了，場面在慘叫和混亂中結束。

【2024.05.10】第十二周 端倪

“我現在偷偷來看木兔的練習。”赤葦戴著一頂灰色的漁夫帽，“偷偷的。”

“他不知道我回來了。”赤葦的面色很冷靜，朝著鏡頭小聲地說，“我還是比較想要回家住......住習慣了，就覺得只有家裡才有家裡的感覺...."

"但是如果跟他說他大概又要擔心了。” 赤葦站在去往觀眾席的入口，“而且嗨啾都快變成木葉的狗了，那怎麼行。”

“啊——赤葦前輩！” 日向碰見赤葦後立刻叫了出來，赤葦瞪大了眼睛趕緊地朝他比噓，“噓——”

“啊，是秘密來的嗎？”日向見狀湊近赤葦，“那我不說了......話說赤葦前輩真的很好認啊，戴著帽子和口罩也遮不住......而且這個——你的肚子已經開始凸凸的了。”

“赤葦前輩以前身姿很輕盈的說，” 日向對於赤葦突起的肚子還是很好奇，另一邊在場上練習的木兔以為那聲赤葦是自己思念病產生的幻聽，“我可以摸摸看嗎？”

“...你摸吧。”赤葦移開了摸著肚子的手，看日向輕輕地把手附了上來。

肚子感受到另一個人溫度的滋味很奇特，日向的眼睛閃亮亮的，他說，“好神奇，真的有寶寶在這里！”

“嗯。” 赤葦摸了摸肚子，笑了起來，有一個生命在肚子里成長的感覺的確很神奇。

“赤葦前輩既然都來了，為什麼不見木兔前輩呢?” 日向開口問道。

“這樣打擾到練習就很嚴重了。” 赤葦在正事上和以前一樣嚴肅，最不喜歡給別人添麻煩。

“可是木兔前輩一定也很想你們——”日向說，“你來給木兔前輩充電，他肯定能表現得更好！”

赤葦想起木兔抱住他說充電的畫面。

看了眼日向，又低下頭，自己手心下隆起的肚子里頭已經不只是寶寶，或是兩個生命的存在，而是他和木兔的家人。

那木兔也是跟自己想念他一樣，很想他們...？

“那...那我去打個招呼好了。”赤葦抿著嘴角點點頭，得令的日向立刻跑遠了。

“木兔前輩——” 他邊蹦邊跳，“赤葦前輩來啦——”

赤葦看著還正拍攝的相機，忍不住笑了下，“真沒辦法。”

【2024.05.27】第十五周 反常

“你自己說說看，這堆東西怎麼辦？”赤葦指著那個快遞箱子哭笑不得地問。

木兔抓了抓頭發，“也許他們還是可以試著穿？”

“你認真的嗎？” 赤葦用兩指夾起箱子里其中一件粉色女嬰裝，“讓他們穿這個？”

“嗷——” 木兔兩手抱頭，“我真的沒有想到啊——”

節奏變調，時間回溯，剪輯的片段調回了昨天去產檢的畫面。

“哦吼吼，”醫生的笑聲有點像聖誕老人，“兩個都是男寶寶哦！”

“...” “...”

前一秒還在說著我女兒長得快不快的木兔安靜下來，產房再次陷入和上次同樣的寧靜。

“真的嗎？” 這個畫面和上次似曾相識。

“是哦，兩個生殖器在這里、跟這里。” 醫生指著畫面的動作也完美的還原了。

“這個衣服，可能只有一些能穿。” 鏡頭回調，赤葦在箱子里挑挑揀揀，“你說你這麼早準備做什麼...?”

“我閑下來想你們的時候會網購。” 木兔蹲到他旁邊，然後往赤葦屁股下塞了個沙發靠枕。

“我想他們以後洗完澡穿這個衣服......我們一起坐在客廳看電視的時候戴這個帽子......還有一起在飯廳吃飯圍這個圍兜...或是他們學走路那個大小的我也買了幾件。”

“買這麼多？” 赤葦淺笑起來。

木兔靠上他的肩膀，“對啊......不知不覺買了這麼多。”

赤葦和他對視，倆人難得地在鏡頭前接了個吻，木兔摸著赤葦長長的頭發，原本短到微微上翹的弧度減少許多，他問赤葦上次剪是什麼時候。

“忘了，聽說懷孕剪頭發不好。” 

木兔把頭發勾到他耳後，“你什麼時候迷信這個？”

“當然是有了他們以後。” 赤葦摸著肚子，然後問，“你下次回來什麼時候？”

“6月19日。” 可以看出木兔其實也不忍心講出這個日期，看到赤葦的臉色垮了下來，他補充道，“我...我們天天視頻，然後多發點信息，這樣日子很快就會過了。”

“好。”

“京治？”木兔試探性地去摸他的臉。

“嗯？”赤葦抬起頭的時候把木兔嚇了一跳。

“怎麼哭了？? ”木兔手足無措地去擦赤葦的淚水，卻根本擦不完，他只能一邊幫他擦一邊抱著人哄，他說很快的，常聯系就不會這麼久了，他答應只要赤葦打電話來他就一定會接。

木兔一下一下撫著赤葦抱住他的胳膊，聲音很溫柔，但反常的赤葦使他眉間緊蹙著。

【2024.06.03】第十六周 木兔出國比賽區間

“現在是早上十點半。” 在相機近距離的拍攝下，赤葦的黑眼圈一覽無遺，他說，“我正準備和光太郎視頻，他一般這個時候洗好澡。”

“但是我的黑眼圈好重，”赤葦湊近，“要不要找個東西遮一下......不然太醜了嚇到.....”

木兔的視頻請求突然出現，赤葦手忙腳亂地接通後，用雙手遮住了自己的臉。

“京治！”木兔很有活力地跟他打招呼，看向屏幕卻一愣，“......怎麼遮住臉？”

“我今天太醜了。”赤葦在這頭說，木兔皺了皺眉察覺不對，但沒有直言，“京治在我眼裡從來沒有醜過！”

“我今天就很醜。” 這個說話方式也很不像赤葦。

“赤葦是我覺得最漂亮的人！”

如果要木兔誇赤葦那真的是他的拿手絕活，信手拈來，“赤葦有點上挑的眼睛很美，不論是哭或是笑起來我都喜歡！鼻子也是精緻小巧的樣子，跟嘴唇一樣有點翹翹的，我也喜歡，不管是剛睡起來頭發亂糟糟、臉還有點腫的時候，都又可愛又漂亮！”

“每個樣子都是我喜歡的赤葦。”

赤葦聽的時候緩緩地把遮著臉的手放下，眼神還是有些飄忽。

“京治，讓我看看你。”木兔在那頭叫他，“太想你了。”

“我也很想你。” 

木兔端詳著赤葦眼下多出的兩篇青黑，“睡得很糟嗎？”

“也沒有，我也不知道為什麼會這樣。”赤葦壓了壓眼下，“你放心，我真的睡得很好，沒事的。”

木兔聽後點點頭，有一搭沒一搭地和赤葦閑聊，當天的片段就在談笑中結束了。

【2024.06.09】第十七周比賽區間 暴風雨

“咳咳......” 木兔抹了把臉，神色有點憔悴，和之前影片里的模樣天差地別。

“我知道我看上去有點糟，但還是要記錄一下，哈哈。”他乾笑兩聲，強顏歡笑。

“事情要從前幾周說起...我當時就發覺赤葦有些...不對勁？”木兔摸著下巴，眼睛里全是血絲，“不只是單純的撒嬌或是偶爾反常，是真的有不對勁地方......因為...因為我自己不在，所以上周我只能讓木葉去幫我看看赤葦了。”

“木葉說他覺得赤葦可能有點...產前抑鬱。” 木兔不忍心說完，“我以為這就是最糟的。”

“但事情還沒完，”他繼續道，“赤葦今天摔倒了，就在家裡，就在我們家。”

“我還是不在他身邊。”木兔低下頭，沒有拿他明天的比賽作為藉口。

影片在他的沉默中結束。

【2024.06.13】第十八周 傷痕纍纍

赤葦的顴骨上有點黑青，他看著鏡頭里的自己笑了笑。

“抱歉，用這個樣子出現在大家面前。”他的眼神有些飄忽，“前幾天沒有拍攝是因為心情真的很糟。”

“醫生確診我有一點產前抑鬱的症狀。”他轉頭去看窗外。

赤葦的下頷也尖了不少，略長的發讓他甚至有點雌雄莫辨的錯覺，“我真的很不想影響到我的兩個寶貝......很想趕快好起來...但好難。”

眼淚又留下來，他沉悶道，“也許光太郎回來就會好的吧？ 因為只要有他一切都能好很多。”

“他下周就回來了。”赤葦抿著嘴，“好希望時間過得快一點啊。”

【2024.06.20】第十八周 木兔歸國

“你先坐下！”

“不用......他肯定很快就出來了...”

“你坐下他也會像哈士奇一樣沖過來——”

“京治！” 說人人到，木兔剛從門口出來便喊，不少人都側目看他，就連這邊的赤葦也跟著犯傻，把手舉得高高的示意自己在這里。

掌鏡的人嘆了口氣，畫面里木兔一看見他們，瞬間眼睛就亮了，立刻拖著行李箱沖過來，方纔搭同班機的其他隊員被他狠狠地甩在後面。

不過再急促的步伐也在赤葦身前剎住了，木兔實在怕沖撞到對方。畫面里頭赤葦的肚子比上次見面又大上許多，可能是雙胞胎的原因，看上去已經有5個多月的模樣。

赤葦握住了木兔伸出來的手笑得很溫柔，“回來了？”

“回來了！” 兩個人對視良久，像是要把沒看到的補回來，木兔終於忍不住傾身摟住赤葦，手在赤葦毛茸茸的腦袋上揉了揉，“讓你們久等了。”

“嗯...”現在的赤葦像是褪去蚌殼的軟肉，變得脆弱卻坦誠許多，“我們很想你。”

其實機場的人來來去去，不少人試探性地看向他們，終於從閘口走出來的隊友們也跟著歡呼，還有人吹口哨，不用說了，那個人一定是宮侑。

畫面的角落裡，方纔和赤葦在機場巧遇的宮治朝侑比了個中指。

兔赤這邊還得難舍難分，都不知道多少人開始圍觀，再一會兒可能就要被人出來了。

無奈之下掌鏡的木葉遞了一張紙巾給赤葦，赤葦終於主動放開木兔，接過擦了擦，“我也不知道我為什麼哭了.......”

“我明明很開心。” 赤葦自從見到木兔就一直在笑，眼淚也一直在流。

一旁和他比較熟的日向他們湊上去和他搭話，大部分是在說木兔平時有多麼多麼想他，或是木兔在場上得分有多麼帥氣，日向說的繪聲繪影，宮侑在旁邊跟著起哄，宮治負責吐槽宮侑過於誇張的描述，赤葦被他們逗得笑出聲。

趁赤葦沒註意，木兔溜到一旁，吸著鼻子問木葉還有沒有紙巾，被木葉念叨，“...你這麼大個人出門不帶紙巾？......都要當爸爸了，以後小孩子要擦嘴你還要去跟路人借嗎？”

“我這不是想說你手上就有嗎！” 木兔接過木葉遞上來的紙巾。

“認識你我真是倒大霉，平時一起出去顯得我很多餘，一有事情就只會找你木葉哥哥......”

木兔頓了頓，他說，“謝了，木葉。” 

木葉嗤了一聲。

木兔拍拍他的肩膀，鏡頭跟著晃了兩下，“真的謝了。”

鏡頭後的木葉翻了個白眼，“你也知道，心都操碎了。”

【2024.06.30】第十九周 回來的一周

“現在是...” 木兔拿起手機，鎖屏還是上次那張沖繩的海邊，“凌晨4點05分。”

他坐在家裡的餐桌前，頭發散著，衣服也很居家，“赤葦剛睡下。”

“距離我回來已經一周了......我發現赤葦的情況比我想象中的糟糕。”木兔撥弄自己有些過長的頭發，“上次跌倒後，產科醫生有警告過，赤葦似乎是有一點抑鬱的症狀。”

“我不知道什麼叫做一點。” 木兔聲音有點嘶啞。

“他變得很容易哭、在不知道緣由的情況下就會流淚。 他也很焦慮，變得比我還急躁，什麼都怕慢了一點，以前可以在電腦桌前工作半天，現在看個錄影帶他都坐不住。偶爾會胸悶，也睡不好覺......這算是一點嗎？”

“他睡不好，我也睡不著。”

“我會偷偷翻身看赤葦的臉，發現他蹙著眉、閉著眼睛，卻很明顯沒有睡著。”

“他裝作他睡著了。”木兔閉上通紅的眼。

廚房裡只開了一盞燈，木兔一旦沒有說話，連畫面也顯得特別寂靜。

而赤葦獨自在家的時候，就是面對這樣的夜晚。

“其實我完全不覺得這樣子的赤葦很麻煩。” 他說，“如果可以，我希望他多依靠我一點，把全部全部想說的、不想說的都告訴我。”

“就算熬夜也沒關系，我會一直聽著。” 眼淚並不好控制，木兔咬著牙還是流下來，“明明一個人撐不下去也行......”

“為什麼一句話都不說呢？”

【2024.07.02】第二十周 逃到能快樂的地方

“走吧！”木兔拉開副駕駛座的車門，然後駕輕就熟地把赤葦半抱了下來，然後捂住了對方眼睛，“赤葦重好多！”

“那沒辦法，我現在有三個人的重量。” 赤葦在木兔的帶領下緩慢地往屋子走，“到底是哪？該不會是在輕井澤？”

“啊——赤葦說出來就不好玩了啦！” 木兔開著鑰匙鎖。

“你開過來的時候我就認出來了。”

“但是！裡面重新裝修過了！”木兔松開捂住對方眼睛的手。

推開門的時候赤葦有些啞口無言。

這邊是他們2年前買下的別墅，只有夏天來避暑過一兩次，已經很久沒有再來了。

“鋪了個地毯。”木兔把赤葦牽進來，“因為你老是不穿室內拖。”

赤葦跟著他往裡頭走，木兔繼續道，“這邊、還有這邊，所有角的傢具都包起來了。”

“東西多好多，你先來過了嗎？” 赤葦問，木兔回答，“嗯，往這里放了不少東西。”

“原本的倉庫我拿來當做健身房了。”木兔指，“還有書房也是重新打掃過，書都擺到了低一點的地方，還放了個躺椅。”

“這里這里。”木兔拉著赤葦走到原本的客房，推開後卻發現已經天差地別，“這里是我最喜歡的——家庭影院！我們可以在這邊看超級多影片——”

木兔直接坐進了懶骨頭里，“這個超級軟！赤葦來坐！”

“嗯。” 赤葦似乎也很雀躍，扶著木兔坐了下來，椅子雖然柔軟，但能夠很好地支撐他的姿勢，不會整個陷進去傷到腰椎，“嗯，真的很舒服。”

“京治如果不想起來，我們可以現在就開始MovieTime！”

“太誇張。”赤葦笑著錘了下木兔的肩，“快扶我起來。”

“那你親我一下。”

赤葦低聲笑，“那我自己站起來。”

“誒——” 木兔趕緊伸手去扶他，赤葦支撐著站了起來，“親我一下有什麼不好，又不吃虧——”

“我看完整個屋子再決定要不要親。”

“啊？”木兔撓了撓頭，側頭看見壁櫃上的那個花瓶，立刻解釋，“別擔心！那個花瓶已經黏上了！因為如果不擺著感覺這里實在太單調了......”

“我又不會沒事去撞那個。”赤葦笑出來，“看來你準備的很萬全，這次給你打100分。”

“才一百分哦——”

“那外加親一下。” 赤葦噙著笑意親在了木兔的嘴角。

【2024.07.08】第二十一周 例行公事

木兔從棉被裡伸出的手臂起了一層雞皮疙瘩，他掖了掖旁邊的被子，然後在鬧鐘響起前把它取消掉，以防吵到本來睡眠品質就不好的赤葦。

赤葦剩下一張小臉露在被子外，呼吸綿長和緩，嘴巴正小幅度地撅著，木兔搓搓那張有點涼意的臉，親在他蹙起的眉間和嘴角，輕輕道了聲早安，拿起了相機，打著哈欠走進浴室。

“大家早安。” 樹林中的清晨很涼，浴室鏡面結上了一層霧，木兔把它們抹開了。

“嗯......” 他端詳著鏡子里的自己，“黑眼圈是有點重...但沒關系，我現在都跟赤葦說這是情侶眼圈。”

“我們是熊貓情侶。” 木兔刷著牙笑出來，流了一下巴的泡沫，“怎麼樣，熊貓情侶可愛吧？......找一個時間帶赤葦去中國看看熊貓好了......”

“現在在赤葦起床前，我要開始我的例行公事了。” 木兔握拳做了個打氣的動作，“希望赤葦今天睡久一點。”

影片開始加速，木兔走到一旁打開了音響，他把手機屏幕出示到鏡頭前，上頭寫著“胎教大師，貝多芬的歌單”， 他壓低聲音，“我每天會放這個。”

然後就是一系列的清掃，悠揚的音樂蓋過了掃地機器人的運作聲，木兔來來回回地整理房間和浴室，把臟衣服丟進洗衣機，然後又站到了衣櫃前。

他撓了撓頭，最後掏出一件高領薄長袖、針織外套和一條寬松的運動褲，把他們鋪在赤葦蓋著的棉被上，然後靜悄悄地下了樓。

“今天早餐吃什麼好？” 木兔舉著相機，柔軟的地毯吸掉了他雀躍的腳步聲，“我還有1個多鐘頭可以想。因為我要先運動一下。”

木兔穿著運動鞋踏上跑步機，朝鏡頭比了個v，慢跑和沖刺間歇著練習，算是暖身。

直到院子里開始灑進太陽，木兔上樓把洗好的衣服拿出去曬，看起來有點像滿身精力沒處發泄的模樣，一邊跳舞一邊甩著皺巴巴的衣服，嘴巴哼著小曲，把它們都掛在衣架上。

最後他乾脆曬著太陽在院子裡拉伸，墊子也沒有鋪，直接躺倒在草皮看上去也很舒服。

“赤葦早安！” 原本躺著的木兔突然蹦了起來，朝二樓的陽台揮手。

木兔沖回室內後，一步並兩步地爬到二樓的卧室，再下來的時候牽著穿好他剛才準備衣服的赤葦，走到了客廳。

“好！”他們站在客廳中央，赤葦站得直直的，木兔把手機擺在了電視櫃上，然後又跑回赤葦旁邊站定，兩個人像當兵一樣立正，然後木兔喊。

“5——4——3——2、1！”

“還有一張！5、4、3.....” 他們側過身子，倆人擺了個一樣的姿勢，不同的是赤葦的肚子裝了兩個兒子，看上去很壯觀。

“O——K——” 木兔把手機拿回來，赤葦湊著腦袋和他一塊兒看。

“你看昨天跟今天比，好像又大了點。”

“你想太多了。”赤葦指著屏幕，“至少得看上一周的吧？”

“是嗎！？” 木兔左右滑動著屏幕，“我覺得有差啊。”

“才沒有......”赤葦嗤嗤地笑起來。

“那我自己問他們，”木兔半跪到赤葦的身前，把耳朵貼在那隆起的肚子上，“寶貝們有沒有睡飽呢——睡飽才會長大哦——”

場面有一點幼稚，但赤葦沒有嘲笑木兔。他只是習慣地輕撫著木兔的頭發，笑得很幸福。

【2024.07.15】第二十三周 永無止境的孕吐

鏡頭架在餐櫃上，木兔穿著圍裙給赤葦煎玉子燒，赤葦坐在餐桌前喝湯，兩個人有一搭沒一搭地聊著，說好下午一起出去買一些東西，順便走一走。

赤葦吃的東西很少，木兔把玉子燒端上桌，硬是用湯匙舀起一口泡飯然後遞到赤葦的嘴邊，赤葦立刻後退了一點。

“吃不下那麼多。” 赤葦的孕吐持續了很長時間，其中荷爾蒙和抑鬱的關系也有一點。

木兔又往前遞，赤葦就又後退一點。

木兔當然看得出來赤葦蹙著的眉心和拒絕的眼神是什麼意思，那是“我吃了還是會吐出來這樣有什麼意義”的眼神，木兔只好裝可憐，他嚎，“拜托啦赤葦，你剩這麼多我真的吃不完——”

“你每次都這麼騙我。” 赤葦說，同時乾瞪著那隻湯匙。

“拜托啦，京治——搞不好兒子們每天都吃不飽——”

赤葦的表情看上去卻有些松動，木兔就趁機說，“啊——赤葦赤葦排球來咯，你再不張嘴球就要落地了，來，啊——”

“噗——”赤葦終於張嘴笑出來，但是勺子里的湯飯也被他吹得所剩無幾，木兔大聲抗議赤葦這是浪費食物，得接受懲罰再吃三口才行啊。

“哪裡學來的？”赤葦接過木兔遞來的紙巾擦嘴，“太傻了，像哄小孩一樣。”

“當然是網路視頻啊，我最近觀摩得可多了，什麼怎麼幫新生兒拍嗝、什麼新手爸媽必看……”

木兔重新舀過一勺地給赤葦，果然對方乖乖吃下了，“還有那什麼，產後護理全攻略，到時候就包在我身上吧，京治知道石頭奶嗎？就是如果你漲奶的話我可以幫你把它吸——”

赤葦的腿虛晃了下，似乎是想踹木兔，但是肚子太大，踹了個空。

“不需要，我們可以找泌乳師”，赤葦說著吃上一口，木兔哭唧唧地又遞上一湯匙，說為什麼他們可以先喝京治的奶啊，我應該要有優先權利啊……

赤葦懶得理他乾脆自己認真吃飯，一小口一小口的好像反胃也減少很多。

過了一會，木兔用腳輕輕地掀起赤葦的，然後和對方的腳趾抵在一起，他說等他們出生了我就會像剛剛那樣哄他們吃飯，京治覺得怎麼樣？

“嗯。”赤葦嚼著覺得木兔的廚藝好像又精進了，他有點想笑。

“我覺得他們會吃的。”

【2024.08.08】第二十五周 父親節

“砰——” 赤葦拉響了一個炮，“父親節快樂——”

“父親節快樂！” 木兔親了親赤葦的額角，“第一年做爸爸，感覺怎麼樣？”

“好累。” 赤葦笑道，“太累了，有時候快撐不下去。”

木兔把他摟過來，“可以多表現一點，很累的模樣。”

“我知道。”赤葦點頭，吃了口蛋糕，“醫生不是說我好多了嗎，我真的好多了。”

“嗯。”木兔問，“好吃嗎？”

“好吃。”他拿起一勺遞給木兔，繼續道，“你做的都好吃......我也想試著做點蛋糕，小孩應該會喜歡？”

“如果京治做蛋糕，那他們兩個不吃我也會塞給他們吃。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈” 赤葦笑得眼角彎彎，“不怕他們討厭你？”

“因為赤葦才是我心中的第一位。”

“嘴巴好甜哦。”

“那你要不要嘗嘗？”

“咳——”，赤葦的耳尖有點紅，他指了指鏡頭。

“也辛苦光太郎爸比了。”赤葦說，“這段時間總是很挫折。”

“京治......” 木兔眼眶轉紅，赤葦笑他不要這麼感性，眼淚說來就來。

木兔開始抱怨，“你都不知道，我看著別的人懷孕都好吃好喝的過著，但是你卻吃什麼吃不下，吃了又要吐，睡也睡不好，連翻個身都不方便......”

“是啊，可能我不夠幸運吧，“ 赤葦抹了抹木兔眼角，”跟你有了他們兩個我就用光了運氣。”

木兔抱住他，“京治，你是最好的爸爸...你值得最大的幸運。”

【2024.08.25】第二十七周 購物

“我們現在在商場里，你們看。” 赤葦舉著外出用相機，然後拍到了推車里滿滿的衣服，“這些，全部都是光太郎拿的。”

赤葦湊過去木兔旁邊，他正在看別件套，而且聽導購聽得津津有味。

“你以為他們是一天要換一件新衣是不是？”赤葦問他。

木兔轉頭見赤葦終於過來了，興沖沖地比劃了某兩件藍色的衣服，“你看，這件是不是顏色很像我的王牌的心得？”

“！” 赤葦抬頭看後一愣，“是有點。”

“不是有點！是真的一樣的顏色！” 木兔顯得很興奮，“不行這件一定要買，我們到時候要一起穿！這是親子衣！絕對絕對是有必要的。”

赤葦被他講得暈暈乎乎，還在盯著那衣服看，木兔趁著赤葦有些晃神趕緊開口：“小姐，麻煩幫我們那一下那件——” 

“不好意思——”，赤葦竟然也同時開口道，“旁邊那件深藍色的能一起拿下來嗎——”

誰知道，一個人的購物變成了兩個準爸爸的狂歡，赤葦拿著相機在導購小姐的介紹下，把各種奶瓶和新奇物品放到了推車里，一邊朝著鏡頭說，真是神奇，等我們用了看好不好用再推薦給大家，而木兔還站在各式各樣嬰幼兒各種衣帽區走不動。

“我的天。” 等到木兔拎著好幾個提袋出來，赤葦驚覺，“我不想說了，我們得立刻回家。”

“這家店是天堂——”木兔對於滿載而歸非常高興，他們甚至辦了張vip卡。

【2024.09.15】第三十周 又是緊張的產檢時刻

幾次的教訓讓兔赤倆人對產檢一向心有餘悸，現在同樣的角度再次出現，木兔和赤葦的表情很嚴肅。

“赤葦君看上去情緒穩定不少哈。” 醫生照著b超說，木兔和赤葦一顆心終於有穩下來的感覺。

“但是呢——”醫生又道，兔赤再次屏住氣息，“寶寶已經有一點降到生產的位置了哦。”

“！？” 赤葦瞪大眼睛，木兔趕緊問，“但是現在才30周！”

“嗯，是沒錯。” 醫生判斷後道，“我會先給你們開安胎的藥，最近作息還可以嗎？”

“就像電話里講的那樣，我每天有做一點瑜伽，也有按時吃飯和營養素。” 赤葦迅速答上來，“只不過胃食道逆流有點嚴重，時常想吐，而且胎動也很頻繁。”

“吼吼——” 醫生問，“有沒有下墜的感覺？”

木兔在一旁很緊張，赤葦頓了頓答，“有。”

“要做好早產的準備。” 醫生看了木兔和赤葦發青的臉色又補充，“不用緊張，雙胞胎很常有的事，何況你的寶寶成長狀況還算良好，不過你原先是預定.....11月剖腹是嗎?”

“是。” 木兔記得清楚，“11月1日......現在是要提前嗎？”

“也不用，再觀察看看就行。”醫生說，“近期不要接受刺激，沒有不舒服的話，下周會診再來評估吧。”

醫生拍了拍赤葦僵硬的手臂，“爸爸的心情是會影響到寶寶的哦！”

【2024.09.18】第三十周 深夜狂歡

“你看你看。”

房間里很暗，木兔拿著手機拍著赤葦的肚子，“這邊這邊，凸起來了。”

“他們怎麼大晚上不睡覺，”赤葦摸著時不時被踢的肚皮，“是不是在裡面打架？”

“有可能。”木兔砸吧砸吧嘴說，“該不會生出來和宮兄弟一樣鬧騰。”

“那我會先瘋掉。” 赤葦這麼說著，語氣卻很溫柔。

“赤葦把他們生出來之後就丟給我吧，”半晌後木兔提議，“你先睡他個三天三夜好好休息一下。”

“那怎麼可能。” 赤葦笑著拍木兔的腦袋，語氣也多了份期待，“我現在還是最希望他們乖乖的待到預產期再出來——誒，你乾嘛啊哈哈哈哈——”

木兔親了一下赤葦的肚皮，“寶貝們晚點出來，不要折騰你爸比們啦——”

“好癢啊！”

兩個人就這樣玩著也笑成一團。

【2024.09.20】第三十一周 木兔爸爸的生日

黑尾手持相機，跟在赤葦和木葉端後頭，他們倆端著蛋糕走進了廚房，邊走邊唱，“祝你生日快樂、祝你生日快樂——”

“哇啊——” 原本正在做晚飯的木兔轉身便嚇了一跳，趕緊接過那個蛋糕，他對赤葦說著你先坐下、先坐下再說，赤葦乖乖照做。

“不是說今年生日就不過了嗎？而且你們怎麼會來——” 木兔對著木葉和黑尾問，見木葉指了指赤葦，開始仔細端詳那個蛋糕。

“送蛋糕來了？但是這蛋糕怎麼已經有點爛爛的？碰壞了？”

“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——” 黑尾笑得拿不住相機，鏡頭猛地晃動，“笑死我了。”

“是我做的。”赤葦默默地舉手，木葉在旁邊翻白眼。

“啊——是嗎——”木兔急中生智，“我就覺得很特別——這個還蠻有藝術美感的，上面擺的也是我吃得了的水果！”

“我真的沒有見過生日蛋糕上面放香蕉，”黑尾說，“還是整塊的。我覺得好惡心。”

“赤葦做的，你說什麼好惡心！”木兔大聲訓斥，好像剛才說蛋糕爛爛的人不是他，“又不給你吃。”

“現在就要吃了嗎？” 赤葦問道，“我們吃完飯再一起切蛋糕吧？”

“好耶——” 黑尾為蹭到的飯歡呼了一聲，和赤葦聊了起來，木葉被木兔抓去打下手，突然多了兩個人菜色也要增加。

【2024.09.20】生日餐

“赤葦？” 木兔的手肘輕碰赤葦的，“怎麼了嗎？”

“沒事，” 赤葦的筷子戳了戳白飯，“吃不下。”

“真的吃不了想吐就別吃啦，” 木兔趕緊勸他放下碗筷，“待會餓了再吃。”

黑尾抹了一把熱淚，“我也想有人給我做飯，讓我餓了再吃——”

“我覺得你的狀況，找個幫傭比較實際。” 木葉夾走了最後一塊鰻魚。

“喂——那個是我想吃的啊——”木兔一不註意錯失先機。

【2024.09.20】吹蠟燭

蛋糕再次從冰箱里被拿出的時候奶油已經不是很成型了，看上去像一大坨剃須泡沫。

“......”

“看起來就很好吃！”木兔聲音洪亮地打破了這片寧靜，正要拿起刀來切，被木葉阻止了。

“你還沒許願！”

“我有打火機。” 黑尾從口袋掏出，點上了準備好的蠟燭。

“好！” 木兔雙手合十，“那我的——”

“等下。” 赤葦開口，“我先去趟廁所。”

“哦。” 木兔有點懵地睜開眼睛，發現赤葦走的異常快，“那我們等赤葦回來。”

【2024.09.20】突發情況

廁所門被砰地關上，他們三個人面面相覷，木兔隱約覺得怪異。

“不好——”

他快步走到了廁所門口，敲了敲門，“京治、京治、你還好嗎——？”

“......光太郎，” 赤葦的聲線有點顫抖，“我好像破水了。”

【2024.09.20】緊急時刻

整個車里剩下赤葦粗重的喘息，木葉拿著相機，後照鏡里的木兔面專心致志地開車，神色卻沉得可怕。

“木兔，你放鬆一點。” 木葉只得開口，又轉頭問，“赤葦，你還好嗎？”

“還行...” 赤葦開了車窗，“肚子是挺疼的，但撐得下去。”

木兔伸手握住赤葦的，看上去不知道是生氣還是緊張，壓了半天的情緒才開口，“再10分鐘，我們要安安全全地先到醫院再說。”

“嗯。” 赤葦握緊了木兔的手，額角出了不少汗。

【2024.09.20】醫院

“木兔和赤葦一起進去產房了。” 木葉偶然地正臉入鏡，他看了看錶，“進去20分鐘有了吧？黑尾去聯絡赤葦和木兔的家人了，現在似乎正往這里趕來。”

“原本說要安胎，看看能不能過幾天再生，但是狀況不允許。”醫院走道有人來來去去，木葉無奈笑道，“其實我很好奇里頭的狀況......竟然要和木兔同一天生了。”

“真是大禮啊，明明蠟燭都還沒吹呢。”

【2024.09.20】產房 20:25

木葉在他要進產房前臨時塞過來那台他們的vlog相機，現在被擺在了櫃子上，因為木兔無暇顧及，其實很多畫面都被走動的人員或是他自己給擋住了。

“因為太早產，我們不能打無痛，怕有意外。”醫生半個鐘頭前這麼說。

赤葦的額頭上全是汗，木兔抓著他的手，他說京治撐住，再一下就好了，再一點。

生產的陣痛非常折磨，赤葦一直是忍耐力極高的人，也受不了地叫出來。

木兔站在床邊神色看上去很嚴肅，其實額角的青筋已經突突地跳了出來，倒是很難得地沒有哭，還一邊幫赤葦擦汗。

“赤葦，已經看到頭了，真的，再一點。”木兔說得時候很不忍心。

即使他的準備十分齊全。產房邊站的是在上次產檢就安排好的新生兒科團隊，給赤葦準備的住院用品也萬無一失，唯獨沒能料到的，就是這一切都這麼早發生。

血腥的畫面被剪去，生產過程除去非人的疼痛，其實異常順利，在赤葦疼得滿頭大汗，和木兔緊握他的手中，孩子的哭啼聲終於出現，盡管很微弱。

赤葦的眼神亮了一下，他和木兔對視著，嘴角扯起一點弧度。

第二道響亮的哭聲徹底劃破了凝重的氣氛。

“爸爸們看一下哦。” 醫護人員一人抱了一個過來，木兔的眉眼立刻放鬆許多，兩個兒子長得其實還挺像，但畢竟是異卵，他和赤葦說，“一個眼睛像你、一個眼睛像我！”

“你看，他們看我們了！”木兔扶著赤葦努力揚起的頭，赤葦笑了出來，但嘴唇和麵色都還是脫力的蒼白，“嗯......”

“我們是爸比哦。” 木兔終於有點欣慰地笑起來。

看過幾秒，護士便殘忍宣佈，應該要將兩個baby都先帶去加護病房。

“請木兔君待會和我們到加護病房，有不少資料要簽名和確認。”

木兔俯下身親吻赤葦的額頭，赤葦讓他快點去。

“我盡快回來！” 木兔走的時候帶上了門。

【2024.09.22】出生

木兔攙扶著赤葦站在新生兒加護病房外。

兩個人安靜地看著透明的櫥窗。

他們的孩子，兩只小小的嬰兒，加起來甚至都不足三千克，手臂和腳上被插上各種針頭，嘴巴也戴著呼吸器，正在努力為活下去而奮鬥。

赤葦閉上眼的那刻哭出了聲，他有生以來第一次這樣無法壓抑地嚎啕大哭。之前再難過、抑鬱、孤單，各式各樣的痛苦都沒能讓他崩潰，直到感受這樣無奈、又難以言表的心疼。

木兔把赤葦摟進懷里，赤葦緊緊抓住了木兔背後的衣服，木兔眼下黑眼圈很重了，但沒有哭，他輕聲和赤葦說，“那我們每天來看他們，好嗎？”

赤葦哭得打嗝，木兔便一下一下拍著他的背，“京治、京治......”

“他們是你送我最好的生日禮物，”木兔太瞭解他了，現在的赤葦一定會把早產的過錯全怪罪在自己身上。

“你身體也要快點好起來，好嗎？寶貝們也等著你好起來，我們一起抱著他們回家。”

【2024.09.25】回家

“回家了——” 木兔開門的時候，嗨啾已經等在了門口，他蹲下去狂擼一頓，然後大叫，“還是家裡好——”

木兔這幾天除了回來打掃，一直和赤葦住在病房裡，嗨啾也是昨天晚上他接回來的。

赤葦進門脫了鞋子，也點點頭，“還是家裡好。”

兩個人默默地一起走向還沒有完成的嬰兒房，里頭堆著還沒能整理的寶寶衣服、包裝來不急拆開的嬰兒床，要準備的還有太多了。

“我們還有...”

“7周。”赤葦說，“我們還有7周，把這里全弄好。”

“那當然，” 木兔從後面抱住他，以前赤葦還有孕肚的時候他會趁機摸摸，“然後我們就把巧克力和柳橙汁接回家！耶！”

“耶——” 赤葦也被感染到，小小的歡呼了一下。

【2024.11.25】和你們一起回家

“Hello~大家，HEY HEY HEY——我是你們一個手指內的王牌，木兔！” 木兔說完給自己鼓了個掌，沒想才剛說完這段開頭，房間里就有哭聲傳來。

“哇——————”響亮得不行，而且一個哭起來，立刻另一道聲線不同的哭聲也嚎了出來，痛哭雙重奏，聽上去是健康得很。

“木兔光太郎——” 赤葦在房間裡面喊，“你拍個視頻這麼大聲做什麼？快給我滾過來！他倆都哭了！”

“哦！”木兔猛地站起來碰倒了相機，畫面剩下光禿禿的天花板，只剩下遠方的收音。

“木兔爸比來咯——” 

“就叫你不要那麼大聲......”

【2024.11.25】尾聲

“Hello大家，我是你們的王牌木兔HEYHEY HEY...”木兔蹲在廁所的馬桶上，聲音壓得很低，“老天，我再也不想把他們吵醒。”

“而且赤葦也睡了，所以我來這邊做一個這次孕期vlog的結尾。” 木兔看向鏡頭，“其實這次孕期的素材真的非常非常的多，我們時常拿著相機，但——“

他指了指鏡頭，”這裡面很多是我們自己將來留作紀念的，不管好的、壞的。“

“所以當然很多片段我不會讓他們剪進去，像是赤葦不同意，或我覺得太私密的片段都會剪掉，但是我覺得如果是這次孕期的過程，還是要把baby抱回家才算數把？”

“那麼就到這里結束了，” 木兔笑起來，“想看我下隻影片的內容歡迎評論，也許會讓大家看看新手爸比們怎麼帶孩子？”

“唉不管了，大家再見。”他揮揮手，然後湊近了鏡頭笑得很頑皮，“我要去抱著我的赤葦睡覺了。”

【2024.11.26】我們一家

“不知道光太郎有沒有錄結尾，”赤葦端詳著屏幕里的自己，理了理頭發，他的頭發已經長得可以扎起來了，但似乎沒有要剪的意思。

他歪頭笑了下，“帶你們看一下baby們。”

鏡頭轉到後置，沙發上，木兔一手抱著一個，三個人抱持著一樣的姿勢，歪著頭睡著了，就連流口水的方式都一樣。

“三個baby，一個大baby，兩個小baby都跟大家說拜拜咯，” 赤葦漂亮的手也入了鏡頭然後揮了揮，“拜拜~ 記得關註木兔的頻道。”

【評論區】

➻Pinned by @一根手指內的王牌先生：（2weeks ago）(edited)

影片是給兩個崽子看看，他們究竟有多麻煩。

⮱@家政大師赤葦：（3days ago）

難怪他們現在都不給你抱。

⮱@你的Konoha哥哥：（56minutes ago）

他們寧願給我抱 p.s木兔那天其實一齣產房就狂哭，那段他一直逼剪輯師剪掉

⮱@雙胞胎里更帥的那個：（50minutes ago）

？？？木兔愛哭鬼不是眾所皆知？？我只想問為什麼裡面會有偷講我壞話的環節？

@神秘剪輯師奶茶：（45minutes ago）

影片斷斷續續剪了大半年，因為什麼都想放進文章里最後還是變成了電影時長了，果咩納塞！ 

@酥打奶茶：（3hours ago）

恭喜赤葦木兔喜當爸爸！！！希望寶寶長得像木兔，性格偏赤葦！！祝你們99999！！！！

p.s長發赤葦美美美

@gymyogurt: （12hours ago）

噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢哦哦哦超級替你們開心！

@不周風：（1day ago）

天!天!天!恭喜葦葦和兔兔!!!!!!!!!木兔竟然當爸爸了!懷孕真的好辛苦，好心疼赤葦——


End file.
